Charming frogs
by Looop
Summary: [Viñeta]. Hori está acostumbrado a ver a Kashima flirteando con chicas. Más no está acostumbrado a ver como ella es flirteada, ni mucho menos por un chico.


¡Hola!, soy nueva, y estoy tratando de subir viñetas en cada fandom de mi gusto, y GSNK fue mi quinta opción. Me encanta ese dúo y espero poder seguir escribiendo de ellos.

Así que espero y lo disfruten. Díganme si ven alguna falta de ortografía que deba corregir, ¡besos!

* * *

 **||| Charming frogs |||**

Era culpa de Kashima. Siempre era culpa de Kashima.

O al menos eso siempre pensaba Hori cuando veía a casi toda la populación femenina de la escuela detrás de ella en los pasillos. Suspirando porque ella les daba un saludo, sonrojándose porque les tomaba de la mano, fantaseando incluso por las palabras vacías que Kashima les regalaba. El presidente de club de teatro sabe no debe ni molestarse con ella, al fin de cuentas Kashima no había pedido el haber nacido con un rostro tan atractivo como ese (rostro que Hori en sus más salvajes pensamientos ha admitido fue una escultura de los mismos dioses).

Por lo que para él era costumbre ya verla a ella coquetear con descaro en los corredores con una que otra chica, con Mikoshiba siguiéndole los latones (aunque aquí saben que el pelirrojo cuando llega a la vergüenza máxima, va a encerrarse en el baño). Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que aquella imagen que siempre lo recibe (y le gana patadas a la pobre de Kashima) sea de su gusto.

Claro, era la rutina de siempre. La rutina que siempre recibía a Hori cada mañana desde que la chica de cabello azul había llegado a la escuela, ya dos años de eso.

Por lo que cuando Hori dio vuelta en el pasillo, sabiendo que se encontraría con Kashima, se dispuso a saludarla como cualquier otro día.

—Buenas, Kashima.

Pero ella no le respondió.

A lo que un poco sorprendido (y molesto, no olviden lo molesto) trató de fijar los ojos en ella. Queriendo saber si acaso su flirteo era más importante que darle a él, el presidente del club de teatro donde ella estaba metida, un simple _buenos días._

—Kashima-

Pero sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y ya no dijo nada. Ya que no, Kashima no estaba coqueteando con una chica como lo hace todos los días, ni tampoco estaba molestando a Mikoshiba porque el chico había sacado una mala nota. No, Kashima estaba platicando (con una tonta sonrisa) con un _chico_ que Hori sabe, es de un año superior a ella.

Y ante esto él no sabe qué hacer.

Porque él estaba acostumbrado a ver todas las mañanas a su amiga coquetear con la populación femenina, como el príncipe que había sido nombrada desde que el mundo vio su atractivo rostro. Así que verla ahora, platicando con una sonrisa boba en el rostro con un chico (quien no es ni Mikoshiba) le es extraño a Hori. ¿Acaso ahora Kashima había decidido flirtear también con chicos?, ¿O acaso era al revés y era aquel sujeto, quien coqueteaba con ella?

No, seguramente él le estaba pidiendo a Kashima que parara de coquetear con chicas porque seguramente la enamorada de él lo ignoraba por culpa de ella. Sí, eso debía ser.

—De verdad Kashima _-chan_ , apuesto a que si te dejaras crecer el cabello te verías incluso más mona.

Bueno. No hablaba con ella para pedirle que dejara de flirtear. Ahora estaba seguro.

—¡Pero si lo hago las princesas dejarán de quererme!

—Nada de eso Kashima- _chan_ , estoy seguro de que incluso tendrás más admiradores.

—¡¿Tú crees?!

—No lo creo. Lo sé.

Y ahora estaba mucho más seguro de que era él quien estaba flirteando con ella. Y Kashima ni enterada. ¡Pero claro!, ¡Hori nunca le había dado la plática adecuada!

—Y sabes Kashima-chan, me preguntaba si tú querrías-

— ¡Kashima!

Quitó la mirada del chico y miró hacia su superior de cabello castaño quien la miraba con aquellos ojos molestos de siempre. Por lo que al contrario de lo que todo el mundo haría al ver a alguien molesto, ella sonrió.

— ¡Hori-chan!

— ¡Deja de tapar el camino y muévete! —Le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo, comenzado a caminar—Hay cosas que debemos de ver de la obra.

—P-Pero tengo clases y-

—Como si no te las fueras a saltar de todas formas Kashima.

No dijo nada, solo sonrió diciendo que era cierto. Mientras que Hori volteaba la cabeza mirando, a aquel chico con quien Kashima había estado hablando minutos atrás. Y solo por si acaso, les diría a los demás miembros del club de teatro lo sucedido. Unos pares de ojos de más mirando por Kashima no estaría nada mal.

Al fin de cuentas, nadie debería dejar ir a su príncipe por ahí sin sus guaruras.

No vaya a ser que en su camino se encuentre con más sapos coquetos.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

||| **Looop** |||


End file.
